dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Portcrystal
Item Portcrystals are items that can be placed in the world and teleported to with a Ferrystone. Portcrystals can be picked up and set down whenever one wishes to relocate it. When you use a Ferrystone with one or more Portcrystals deployed, it will open the map and a list of your Portcrystal locations will be displayed, allowing you to pick one, including Gran Soren. Description With the Dark Arisen expansion, The Arisen can find their first portcrystal at the bottom of the first encounter of the everfall just on top of the objective plate. Otherwise the first Portcrystal is found at the top of Bluemoon Tower during the Griffinsbane or Wyrmking's Ring quests. It is ill-advised to have the scrivener at The Black Cat duplicate it as it will not function properly. It costs 300,000G to create a forgery. A Portcrystal cannot be placed inside areas like cities, caves, dungeons, etc. You may only place a Portcrystal in the outside world of Gransys. Portcrystal in-game main description: "A marker to be placed anywhere one might wish to return; use of a ferrystone will transport you there in an instant." Alternate explanation: "Traversal item." You may only have 11 Portcrystal transportation sites at one time. (This excludes Gran Soren, and the Portcrystal site outside of Cassardis in the Dark Arisen expansion.) Dark Arisen With the Dark Arisen expansion you can place 10 portcrystals whenever, instead of just NG+, and ferry stones are only 2000, 1000 at Fournival, gold each. There are also several locations where Portcrystals can be found. These are : *Sitting on top of the Flameservant's Throne - Everfall (before Post-Game). *Inside the cave of The Dragonforged at Hillfigure Knoll. *Inside one of the prison cells within The Shadow Fort. *Past the door leading into the second area of Witchwood. Enhancing *1x for 2 Star Enhancement of Dragon's Flight. *1x for 3 Star Enhancement of Conqueror's Mantle. Site Portcrystal also is the name of a small site where the Arisen can always instantly transport to when in possession of a Ferrystone. It will be automatically found and its location drawn on the 'Neighborhood' map of Gran Soren upon first transportation to it or by walking past it. Another one is located outside the gate of Cassardis, and with the Dark Arisen expansion, one is also found in the starting area of Bitterblack Isle. Description The site is located in Gran Soren next to the Pawn Guild. It is the first and only location for the Arisen to transport to, until the Portcrystal item is obtained as explained above. Trivia *You can purchase Ferrystones from the merchant at the Black Cat shop for 20,000 (2,000 gold as of Dark Arisen) gold each. You can also purchase them from Fournival for 10,000 gold each (As of Dragons Dogma: Dark Arisen 1,000 gold) (9,000 if you have him acquitted (limit of three, they do respawn). *If one duplicates a portcrystal at the Black Cat, the duplicate will not work, effectively wasting 300,000 gold. *You can place only 10 portcrystals at a time. (The portcrystals near the pawn guild or Cassardis do not count). *Deployed Portcrystals will remain where they are once you start New Game+. *You can pick up a placed Portcrystal to place it elsewhere. *A portcrystal can be found in Bluemoon Tower at the very top of the ruins; typically encountered during the quest Griffin's Bane. If you killed the Griffin too early and did not journey to the Bluemoon Tower, then you will have another chance during The Wyrmking's Ring. *During a first playthrough you can place only one Portcrystal plus the fixed ones near the pawn guild and Cassardis. During a New Game+ you can purchase additional ones from The Black Cat shop for 200,000 gold. This is no longer the case if you own the Dark Arisen expansion. Category:Tools Category:Locations Category:Enhancing